The present invention relates to the display of code domain signals and, in particular, to the display of multiple code layers.
Orthogonal codes are used in communication systems to create channels. Different symbol rates create different code channel layers, each having associated code channels. Examples include code division multiple access (CDMA) signals and wideband-CDMA (W-CDMA) signals. These signals are useful in, for example, cellular telephone communication systems. CDMA code channels are derived from Walsh functions and W-CDMA are derived from orthogonal variable spreading factor (OVSF) codes.
The complexity of these signals creates a challenge for displaying measurements of the signals involved in these communication systems.